Chilled
by Dream of Californication
Summary: He was so cold. He was chilled to the bone. There was a feeling in his chest, akin to drowning. His lungs expanded, but that only brought more fluid into them, killing him faster. A face appeared before him. Struggling to make his torn vocal cords work, he uttered a single word. A single inquiry. "M-Mignonette?" *R&R No Flames! ATTENTION: On Hiatus... I don't know what you want!*
1. Death

**Okay... I know that I'm more... _familiar_ in the Inuyasha category, but, Hellsing is has a lot more... pizazz! **

**And, I'm a bit tired of writing for Inuyasha, so, I decided to write for my other favorite anime/manga!**

**Please, don't flame or anything, I'm kinda nervous with this new story, already.**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888**

**I do not own any part of Hellsing. That is property of Kouta Hirano.**

**888888888888888**

Seras Victoria looked around the spotlighted field sadly, watching as bodies were carted off, on their way to their families.

A familiar scent caught her attention, and she nearly broke down.

His blood.

It's sharp, metallic taste still coated her tongue, and it still thrummed in her veins. It sharpened her senses, causing her sanity to slip, inch by precious inch, second by second.

Her eyes zeroed in onto the bag, the one holding his remains.

She walked over to the gurney, sniffing delicately, painfully aware that it was her comrade lying there, covered in heavy plastic, on his back, awaiting a cremation to ensure he wouldn't turn into a ghoul.

He had no family.

Sir Integra wanted his ashes in the foyer, displayed as Hellsing's greatest soldier to have ever died in battle.

Seras couldn't bear it.

To walk past such a portrait every day. A painting of his happy, grinning face, posted above a stone urn, as if he was just a fallen hero, instead of being so much more than a selfless martyr.

He was a, indeed, a hero, but he was just so much damn more than that.

Slashing her claws over the bag with a silent scream, she looked at her friend. Her best friend.

Seras froze.

She couldn't believe it.

Looking over at the body bag, she just couldn't believe it.

A hand patted her shoulder softly, and the voice of her superior broke the silence.

"Well... I'll be damned... All those times he went out... he never sealed the deal."

The draculina nodded dumbly, her flame arm solidifying into pale, unmarred porcelain.

She reached out with her newly-formed left hand, and touched the black, shredded plastic.

A single, confused, emerald eye blinked, meeting her scarlet orbs.

"M-Mignonette?"

**888888888888888**

He was so cold.

He was chilled to the bone.

There was a feeling in his chest, akin to drowning. His lungs expanded, but that only brought more fluid into them, killing him faster.

_'Wait... she already drained me... I'm already dead!'_

Was this truly the afterlife?

Heaven?

_Hell_?

No... this couldn't be heaven. He had sinned far too much to even get a glimpse of the Pearly Gates.

Was he in hell? Where was the fire? The tortured souls?

Could he be in some other place? Reserved especially for vermin like him?

A place where he was surrounded by black, inky waters, that dragged him forever downwards, while his lungs were screaming?

He drifted for a bit, the heavy boots, that he knew he had to still be wearing, speeding the process of his sinking.

The man watched in wonder as his unloaded gun was pulled from his frozen hand by an invisible force. No matter how wide he opened his eye, he couldn't see anything, not his own limbs, his own hair, nothing but blackness.

The male simply kept drifting, the darkness maddening.

After what seemed like years, a single light opened beneath him, and he eagerly awaited the devil, the angels, a demonic force, anything!

Anything but the darkness.

As he was drawn closer to the bright, white light, he could see himself.

Most of his green clothing was stained an interesting shade of dark brown, due to the blood that bathed him in large splotches. The fabric was torn, and his arms were covered in gouges. Someone had dug claws into them.

_'The girl did not want to let me go...'_ He thought, a sad smirk gracing his rugged features, glad that he seemed to have won her favor in the end.

He stood ramrod straight, his hands at his sides.

If he was going to meet Satan, he would do it with his head held high.

As he drifted down to the brightness, he closed his eye, feeling warmth cover him, the light burning through his eyelid. He was then shrouded in darkness, once again.

Silence met him.

No screams of sinners, no harp-playing of angels, no voice of the christian God, no voice of the devil.

A sudden _**riiiiip**_ caused him to open that green orb, an annoying brightness flooding his world.

A feminine silhouette jumped back from the edge of his vision.

_'Where the fuck am I...?'_

A soft voice drifted over to his ears, "Well... I'll be damned... All those times he went out... he never sealed the deal."

_'What? 'Sealed the deal'?... Are they talking about...?' _He inwardly blanched.

Then the man recognized the voice.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Was his boss dead, too?! Was the whole organization overrun by Millennium?!... Was his favorite little draculina... gone?

A face appeared before him, fair as cream, bangs tinted a whitish-blonde, dark red eyes burning with a fire he had only ever seen in Alucard's.

Struggling to make his torn vocal cords work, he uttered a single word. A single inquiry.

"M-Mignonette?"

_'Is it really you?'_

**888888888888888**

**Okay, I'm changing the story.**

**Walter's not a traitor, Alucard will be gone like usual, and I bet you know what's happened to Pip.**

**But that's the glory of fan-fiction: the fan gets to change the original plot!**

**-D.O.C**


	2. Shock

**Here's chapter two!**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888**

**Disclaimer!**

**888888888888888**

"P-Pip..."

The fallen mercenary was pulled into a fierce hug, and tears of blood soaked the skin of his throat, where Seras buried her face.

He gazed about in grim wonder.

Stadium lights illuminated the huge grounds of the Hellsing Organization, and he could see rows body bags in his peripheral vision.

The man sat up slowly, studying the scene before him, completely ignoring the woman still curled around him.

The building was riddled with holes, some walls blown to pieces, windows shattered, other sections looking peaceful and untouched, ivy still crawling over the bricks.

Bodies were laid at the edge of the property, and he belatedly realized that they were his men.

He met the gaze of his superior, her blue eyes glazed with grief, yet hardened, as usual.

Her servant stood to the side, blood coating his torso, pants, arms, and face.

The air in front of his fingertips flashed with silver strands, and a last black medical bag was dragged into the row, slits forming where the wires touched, but it held together.

Walter turned from his task, grey eyes blank as he regarded the animated dead-man.

"Sir, it seems that Captain Bernadotte was a virgin."

The aforementioned mercenary blushed, pushing his friend off of his person as he swung his legs over the gurney, standing.

"Erm... I guess it must be obvious, or something, eh?" Pip laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, his french accent slurring his english.

Seras was still crying, hugging the man tightly, wailing into his coat.

Integra seemed to have recovered her voice. "So, your lascivious actions were-"

"Yep!... Heh heh... I never sealed the deal with any of the ladies I met..." The frenchman gritted his teeth, male ego wounded beyond repair. _'Christ. I'm thirty years old, and I've never had sex. I'm such a joke.'_

"Perhaps he ingested some of Ms. Victoria's...?"

Integra sighed, lighting a cigar. "It would seem so... Alucard wasn't near Bernadotte, and neither were any of Millenium's freaks."

"Hmm?" Pip frowned. What were they talking about?

"Did you get any of Ms. Victoria's blood in your mouth? Can you remember?"

Of course he remembered! No matter how many times he died, he would remember that kiss.

Her mouth was bleeding heavily, her fangs were chewing her lip, her face covered with a mixture of her blood and his own O-Positive fluid.

She was talking to him, screaming at him, but he impulsively leaned in, lips sealing off her own. He may have been a virgin, but he had a lot of practice in the art of kissing.

His tongue had plundered her mouth, and, even though she didn't respond to his ministrations, he had thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

His cavern was filled with the, surprisingly sweet, crimson liquid of hers, and he had unconsciously swallowed, only to have it fill rapidly, again. He had gulped that amount down, as well, trying to keep the kiss going as long as possible.

He had swallowed a total of about four mouthfuls before she had pulled away, recovering from her initial shock.

He couldn't remember what he said to her after that, but he wanted her to drain him, to gain her strength back, so she could defeat the enemy.

"Even a mouthful would have been enough." Walter spoke again, prodding.

Seras piped up, "It only took that much when I was turned!"

"So," Integra paused, calculative stare roaming his body, "three would be plenty. You may not have been as strong as Alucard, your blood not as potent as his, but at Captain Bernadotte's weakened state, it would have taken about three mouthfuls."

The young draculina frowned. "What will we... do with him, Sir Integra?"

Pip was still confused. "Wait, would three heal me?"

That was the only conclusion he could reach. He was walking around, talking, thinking. He was on the earth. Maybe he had never been dead- her blood must have healed him just in time.

Integra shook her head. "When a human virgin is drained, and they have vampire blood in their system, they... turn."

_'Turn?!'_ An emerald eye was full of disbelief. "E-Excuse me?"

"Welcome to the club..." Seras murmured, shuffling her feet.

"You seemed to have become a vampire." Walter supplied the blunt answer.

Eye rolling back into his head, Pip promptly passed out, hitting the ground with a loud _**thud**_.

**888888888888888**

Seras carried the unconscious man to the lowest chambers of the building, into her room.

_'Until another coffin gets here, I'll have to keep him here.'_ She thought, grumpily.

She would have to skip sleeping. She couldn't use her master's coffin, in was bound with runes, and the only other place to sleep in the underground level was her coffin-bed.

Pip could use it, and she could just prowl around during the day. The thought made her smirk. She could haunt the manor like her master did. He even did it during the day, sometimes.

Sure, she would burn to a crisp if she went up into the sunnier upper levels, but she could still scare people who walked past the door to the basement.

She frowned, eyes filling with red tears. Everyone was gone. There wouldn't be anyone to scare. All her friends and comrades were dead.

A groan broke her from her thoughts, and her bed creaked as Pip sat up.

"Mignonette... am I really a beastie?" His muddled voice was quavering the slightest amount.

"No doubt about it!" She grinned. She was Pip's master! She had someone to boss around, now!

The man groaned. Why was this happening to him? All those vampires he had seen die... how could he be one, himself?

"Hey, now." Seras smiled, sitting down next to him, hand on his knee, "It's not so bad, at all! Sure, the diet's a little tedious, but everything else is pretty fine!" She teased, slightly uncomfortable.

She had turned him by accident! She'd had a choice, but the frenchman hadn't had any say in it!

Pip just shook his head. He was going to hell, for sure, now.

"I'm not drinking blood."

"But-"

His one-eyed gaze hardened. "I'm not drinking that shit."

The blonde woman sighed. Was this what she had put Alucard through?

**888888888888888**

**Anyone like it? :/**

**-D.O.C**


	3. Natures

**Yay! PipxSeras pairings are really fun to write. XD**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888**

**Disclaimers abound!**

**888888888888888**

True to his word, the frenchman didn't touch a drop of blood.

A few weeks passed, and he refused to come to terms with his new nature, forcing himself to get up during the ungodly hours of the day, only to get singed when trying to walk into the sunny upstairs rooms.

Seras watched him throughout his turmoil, one half of her wanting to praise him, proud that he hadn't let humanity slip from his grasp, the other half, the newer half, wanting to punish him for disobeying her orders.

"Pip."

He paced around her room, muttering under his breath.

"_Pip_."

He glared from the corner of his eye, before shrugging her off and continuing his tight circle of walking.

"**_Pip Bernadotte_**!" She finally, broke, eyes burning. She could smell his starvation, and it was maddening.

She finally understood Alucard's anger, from when she had been the weakest vampire, when she poured her meals down the drain.

"Yes, **_master_**?" He sneered the word. The day a_ girl_, especially one that barely cleared his shoulder, controlled him, was the day humans became extinct.

"Drink up." She said simply, resting her feet on the table, kicking the ice bucket across the small, polished surface.

He studied the container, six packs of cold blood resting on the ice chips, as if they were bottles of champagne.

"Why are there six? Usually I only have to toss out three." He scoffed, turning his back on the... surprisingly _tempting_... nourishment.

"Three are mine." Seras supplied, whipping out the only card she had up her sleeve, "I was hoping we could eat together."

The auburn-haired man faltered at that. "Like... a d-date?"

"Yep!" She smiled. She had this in the bag.

_'I always wanted to take her out to dinner... Why not just eat with her this one time? What's the harm? I've killed so many more men than a couple bags of blood's worth.'_

Satisfied with his reasoning, he sighed. "Just once, Mignonette."

The female beamed, taking her boots off the table and straightening her red skirt. She carefully extracted her half of the packs, handing the remaining three to her friend.

"It's honestly not that bad." She addressed the uncomfortable expression in his eye. "Besides, we're not hurting anyone. This is all donated to us, especially for this reason."

Nodding, the man waited for the small woman to start. _'Ladies first, after all...'_ His stomach twisted at the sight she made, fangs elongating as she pierced the thin packaging, the contented sigh she omitted when her dinner flowed into her mouth.

Seras finished her first pack, licking her lips and smiling. "See? Nothing to it! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

_'She was afraid of losing herself all that time ago... but look at her now. She's no monster!... Is it a lady thing? What if I end up like the other beastie?!'_

Pip was startled from his thoughts as a cool object was pressed to his mouth.

Looking downwards, he saw the woman's smiling face, and her gloved hand holding a full bag to his mouth, "It's not much of a date if one person doesn't eat!"

_'Shit. There's no way I can get out of this, now.'_ The frenchman hesitantly parted his lips, and the female pushed the edge of the rectangular package in, pricking the plastic with his new fangs.

He had to admit, it wasn't bad.

It had a coppery taste, and it wasn't necessarily good, but it wasn't entirely revolting, like he would have guessed it would be.

Besides, he could feel his body accepting the food, as opposed to all those times he had tried to eat his favorite human foods over the past weeks. Those had just resulted in him getting sick, a lot.

"See?" Seras purred, biting into her second pack, watching, proudly, as Pip reached for another, as well.

He smirked, blood smearing his lips, "Yeah, you're right, Mon Cherie. There's really nothing to it."

**888888888888888**

There was just something about her.

Sure, she had been mouthwatering and sexy when he was a human, but this attraction was just so much more... hot.

Blazing, scalding, blistering.

Just... _hot_.

She had the long legs, those wide hips, the tiny waist... that chest.

But those were things he had noticed as a human.

As a vampire, he realized just how damn alluring those lips were, especially when they were pulled back in a snarl over those long, razor-sharp fangs...

Or those eyes, those cherry red eyes.

They shone in the dark and glimmered in the light, and they burned and flickered like fire when she was angry.

_'And don't get me started on that gorgeous, throbbing jugular vein...'_ He sighed, scrutinizing his creator, drinking in the beautiful predator she made.

Pip had come to terms with the_ new_ turn-ons he had, no matter how much of a freak they made him. He just chalked them up to his other perverted traits, and shrugged them off. Besides, he was coping with his nature quite well.

Seras made being a vampire fun!

She made sure to hang out with him every evening, when the sun went down.

She took him on long walks, talking about this and that, whatever kept him interested.

She even fed him blood packs while he watched movies late at night, making the art of feeding quite entertaining, especially when he nipped her fingers playfully, using his new speed ability.

It was paradise.

He never had a chance when he was human, and he always thought his little mignonette had a crush on her master, who hadn't shown himself for the past few months.

Pip honestly believed he finally had a chance to make Seras his girl, after all the times she had rejected his advances.

"She must just like other beasties." He mused, walking across the yard, where his love interest was teaching new soldiers fighting techniques.

She turned, grinning, "Remember your first night here?"

"Hell on earth." He said, chest tightening when he thought about his men, who had endured their first late night of hard hand-to-hand combat training right alongside him.

Reading the turn his thoughts had taken, she patted his arm."I'll meet you in the room."

A few murmured rippled through the crowd of humans, and Pip's ears picked up each perverted comment on how Seras had said, 'the room,' implying that they shared a living space.

"I wish it was like that." He muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

**888888888888888**

**If anyone's reading this outro, could you drop a review?**

**I'd really appreciate feedback.**

**-D.O.C**


	4. Fear

**Woo hoo! Six reviews, and only three chapters? That's great for one of my stories! XD**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888**

**I don't own jack-squat, but this plot! :D**

**(Oh, Heather... Just... Please... Stop rhyming... It doesn't make you cool.)**

**8888888888888**

Seras yawned, turning the heavy lock on the basement door.

"No matter how good Pip is, I don't trust the new guys around him, just yet..." She muttered, loping down the long flight of stone steps.

"Mignonette!" The frenchman exclaimed his greeting, bringing the woman in for a bear-hug.

"Hey, Pip." She grinned, patting the male's back, awkwardly.

The auburn-haired man embraced her tighter, constricting her with his tanned arms, stiffening in her half-hearted embrace.

What was **_that_**?

It seemed to be clinging to her blood, marring its sweet scent, mixing in an irresistibly tangy and musky scent.

He purred, nuzzling her neck. "Man, you smell good, tonight..."

How in the hell did he not notice it sooner?! It cloaked her, and it was intoxicating. The sweat from the human soldiers must have hid it, earlier.

But it smelled... So. Damn. Good...

It actually made his teeth itch, or, more specifically, his fangs.

"Um... alright, then." Seras raised her brow, pushing the man off of her, his gloved hands grasping the empty air, almost like a child that had gotten its toy taken away.

She frowned at her _fledgling's_, she never tired of calling him that, behavior. Grabbing a towel, she rapped on his copper-colored coffin, a message in her ruby eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" _'You're acting pretty weird...' _She kept that thought private.

"Aye, aye!" His smile was goofy. _**'Enjoy your shower, mignonette!'**_

_**'I will.'**_

With that, his master left, and he sighed.

"What the hell was that?!" Pip groaned, throwing the metal lid off his coffin angrily, looking over at his creator's polished, cherry wood 'bed.'

"'You smell good'?!" He mimicked his own voice, embarrassed by his previous words, "I'm such a fucking idiot! Merde! She hates me! She thinks I'm a goddamn moron! I might as well find the big beastie and ask him to put a bullet in my skull!"

"That can be arranged..."

The frenchman jumped a foot in the air, defensively flipping over his coffin and facing the person who had spoken.

There, right before his eye, stood Big Red, Vampy, Beastie, Hellsing's own Vlad Dracul... Alucard.

He looked the same as usual, no matter the months that had passed. He wasn't donning his huge overcoat and orange glasses, nor his red fedora- instead clad in a black suit, boots, white undershirt, and his red cravat.

His onyx hair was it's original length, and his chin free of stubble.

Garnet eyes flashed with hell's fire, and were filled with stark madness and malice.

"Hmmm..." The No-Life King casually lifted the large coffin off its table with a single hand, tossing it away easily, the metal ringing deafeningly against a stone wall.

Pip gulped. Would the vampire kill him?

Stake him through the heart? Eviscerate him and feed his entrails to the Baskerville?!

He wouldn't put it past Big Red.

Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The sire wanted his childe.

_'Shitfuck.'_ He moaned inwardly, squeezing his eye shut. The beastie had obviously seen what had transpired between Pip and Seras, and he was going to make sure the frenchman knew that the blonde was his.

A gun clicked, being cocked, not generic enough to be a soldier's rifle, too loud to be Sir Integra's pistol, too quiet to be Seras' Harkonnen. No one was rescuing him.

It was obviously Alucard's Casull.

"Open your eye."

Pip complied, shakily.

He jumped when he realized that the barrel of a gun was aligned with his gaze.

He was staring down the same barrel that had killed hundreds.

Shitfuck.

"Do you still want to die?" Alucard made the question casual, as if talking about the weather.

Pip met the burning gaze behind the weapon. "No."

"Do you want the Police Girl?"

This had to be handled delicately. The raven-haired man detested liars, and savored the truth.

But the truth could get him killed, if the demon wanted his fledgling.

"Explain."

The elder vampire chuckled at his answer, waving the huge gun merrily, "Do you lust after my childe?"

Biting his lip, he opted for the truth, or, rather, the veiled truth. "She is a very beautiful girl, and a man would be a fool not to want her in... that way."

"Ah, but I asked about _you_." Alucard's face split into a shark-like grin, "And you are obviously no **_man_**, anymore."

"I know that, s-sir." What was one to call the very essence of evil? The humanoid form of darkness?

"'Sir'? A human doesn't normally address me as so. They usually call me a monster, or the devil, or a demon." The male's voice rumbled with contained laughter. "Tell me, do you enjoy your master's company?"

"Yes." The truth.

"Do you find my Police Girl attractive?"

"Anyone with sight would find her gorgeous." A thin truth.

"Do you want to take her?"

Pip paused, "What do you mean by t-that?"

The No-Life King searched for a word. "Do you desire to _fuck_ her?"

The frenchman gulped, mouth suddenly dry.

"No." The lie.

"A pity," Alucard mock-sighed, "you were doing so well, up until now."

"What?" Pip started to tremble.

"I don't like to be lied to, Bernadotte." He leveled to gun, aiming between the male's eyes.

Shitfuck.

**8888888888888**

**GASP! Did Police Girl hear ANY of that?!**

**Will Pip be saved?!**

**Will Alucard get to sate his thirst for gore by shooting Frenchie in the face?!**

**WILL SERAS GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN SHOWER, YET?!**

**Tune in for the next update, to see! **

**-D.O.C**


	5. Heat

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH HOT DAMN!**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888**

**Disclaimer.**

**Also- fuck intros that make sense. XD**

**88888888888888**

Seras frowned.

She had blocked off her and Pip's mental link, so he couldn't peep on her in the shower, using her own vision, but there seemed to be something pounding at the door she had erected.

She dissolved the barrier, and nearly choked at the incredible feelings of fear radiating off of her fledgling.

Pip was so afraid, that he incapable of thought. His mind was a jumble of incoherent whimpers and squeaks, and it was honestly confusing her.

Until she felt a darkness caressing her psyche.

"**_Shit!_**" She screeched, blurring around the bathroom, before sprinting downstairs to her room.

A shocked Seras opened the door, right as her master started to pull the heavy trigger of his gun.

"MASTER!"

Alucard turned to smile at his childe.

"Hello, Police Girl."

"Wh..." She faltered, eyes hardening after a while. "How dare you try and hurt my fledgling!"

She marched, pushing the gun aside, planting her small frame between the males.

"He lied to me."

"I will punish my childe how I see fit." She said, rather haughtily.

Alucard chuckled at her renewed vigor, so different than her shy personality when he last saw her. "And I will punish mine the way I see fit."

The woman blanched, before noticing Pip's salivating form, behind her.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, suspicious. What had happened when she was gone?

"He seems to enjoy your attire, Police Girl," He laughed, pointing to her tight, red tank top, and tiny, black gym shorts. "Your pajamas intrigue him."

A blush stained her cheeks. "_She_ chose them." The female muttered.

"Well, your inner demon enjoys reds and blacks." Alucard said, almost soothingly, "It is only natural for a creature that fixates on blood and darkness."

Nodding, she squeaked in surprise when the frenchman trailed his nose down her throat.

An emerald eye met garnet, threatening gaze burning from the green depth, as if challenging a rival.

"Pip!" Seras flicked him away. "Could you clean up? I have to talk with master."

_'Of course you do.' _He thought bitterly, nodding. _'Wouldn't wanna keep lover-boy waiting.'_

The blonde woman's eyes widened as she heard this thought, and it was passed on to Alucard through another mental bond.

"Pip...?" She touched his elbow gingerly.

The frenchman wrenched his arm from her with a growl, one half of him berating himself for this behavior, while the other half justified it.

_'Fucking tease.' _

He snatched his bed from the floor, slamming it down onto the plain wooden table, so much different than Seras' ornately-carved stand for her new, cherry wood coffin.

"Aren't you leaving?" He snapped, glaring at Hellsing's original vampires.

Alucard frowned, losing his usual sadistic grin. What was the purpose of such malicious behavior? Did the male see him as competition?

Seras averted her gaze, walking out of her shared room, her master trailing after her.

Pip gathered the satin cushion from the floor, pushing it into the bottom of his coffin.

Lying down onto it, he pulled the lid over himself, effectively sealing himself in.

A few months prior, he had gotten sick from sleeping in it. The action made him question his humanity, and forced death into the forefront of his mind, though he wasn't aging, anymore.

But he got over it, just to make his girl proud.

_'Mignonette...'_ He sat up, throwing the lid off.

Stumbling toward the small adjacent bathroom, the one that had only a useless toilet and a sink, he stopped at the latter.

What did that demon have, the he didn't?

Pip had always found himself attractive. Hell, since he was thirteen, he had girls falling at his feet, giving him presents, offering their bodies to him. But he had never had sex with any of them, for some reason. It just didn't seem right, to him.

Nonetheless, their flattery had swelled his ego, and he prided himself in his looks.

His hair was reddish-brown, coppery with hints of gold. It reached his upper thighs, and the opposite gender went wild over its length.

_'But Big Red can grow his hair however long he wants.' _He thought sourly.

His skin was always tan, and his face rugged.

_'I guess that maybe I'm too tan?' _He grimaced, looking over his complexion, _'And his features are... what's the English word? **Aristocratic**. I'm the peasant, and he's the fucking king.' _

That's when he saw it.

While his eye was a clear, dark, gem-like green, and women swooned from it's gaze, he only had one.

One. Fucking. Eye.

He glared at his reflection, trying to burn a hole through his eye patch.

Sighing, Pip unstrapped it, looking at an injury he had long memorized.

A scar ran across his eyelid, connected to a translucent, diagonal slash on the eye itself, like a crack on glass.

The once-green iris was reduced to a pastel blue, sightless, the only perk being that its pupil was still capable of contracting and expanding.

_'A good mate would have good sight.' _The tiny voice in his head said.

_'Mate?' _He frowned._ 'Damn vampires. They're... **we're** like dogs...'_

Pulling on the patch to hide his weakness, once again, he walked from the bathroom, and clambered back into his coffin.

Dragging the lid into place, he closed his eyes.

**88888888888888**

**_"Seras Victoria..."_**

**_"Mas- Alucard..."_**

**_"How does it feel?"_**

**"Wonderful," **she moaned.

Pip jerked upright, metal screeching in protest as he dug claws into it.

He didn't realize what was going on, anger blinding him.

Their mental link was open, and everything that wraith said was being projected into his head, along with everything his girl said.

Eye glowing bright red, black claws biting into his palms, he leaped from his bed, ripping the door open with a crash, stomping down the hall to Alucard's chambers.

Dragging a single claw down the expanse of the giant door, he contemplated his next move.

He would never stand a chance in a fight with the No-Life King, but he would make damn sure to take the bastard down with him.

Lips quirked into a smirk, showing off elongated fangs. "Fucking swine."

Kicking the doors open, he eagerly awaited the fight to come, but his nose twitched, picking up the highly-concentrated scent of blood.

The sight that met him was something that made him livid.

There was her, his sweet mignonette, seated on the lap of her sire, smiling so happily at the male.

Both turned their heads to stare at the frenchman, one gaze quizzical, the other gleeful.

"Pip!" Seras grinned, jumping up from the vampire's lap, running towards her fledgling.

"Alucard set me free! He's not my master, anymore!"

"What did he have to do?" Pip was praying that the answer was sexual, so he had a reason to use his fangs.

Seras blushed. "I had to take his blood." She muttered. "It was really good, too."

He deflated, sighing in relief. His girl was still pure. She hadn't fallen into Alucard's trap.

His eye faded back to emerald green, and his claws retracted, transitioning into normal-looking fingernails.

"I'd like to have a word with you, Bernadotte." Alucard called, and Seras waved, off to catch up on lost rest.

She closed the doors behind her, leaving the two alone, and the younger vampire walked closer to the ornate throne in the center of the stone room.

"Yes?" Pip inquired curtly.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush."

"Out with it, beastie." He growled rudely, self-preservation obviously not on his mind, at the moment.

"She's in heat."

The auburn-haired man choked. "E-Excuse me?!"

**88888888888888**

**Yay!**

**-D.O.C**


	6. Information

**Please, drop a review telling me if you guys would like a lemon. I was originally going to add one, though the "Rated M" thing was for crude language, but I'd really like your input.**

**So, give me a review: Leave it M for language, or add a lemon, or change it to a T-rating. I can't really write the next chapter until I get some feedback.**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888**

**Kouta Hirano is the genius that thought up these characters- I own nothing.**

**888888888888**

Alucard seemed to be amused, but explained, nonetheless.

"Vampires cannot procreate, but the females do go through an annual heat. Think about it like she's a feline."

Pip stuttered, "A-An annual h-heat?!"

"They can get very... what's a polite way to phrase this?" The No-Life King paused, "Frisky."

The frenchman did an impressive imitation of a fish.

The eldest Nosferatu continued, obviously enjoying himself, "Yes, the females get quite frisky, and try to lure in a mate. Once the mate is theirs, they don't go through heat, ever again, unless the mate dies."

"What?!"

"Then again," Alucard snickered at the younger man's expression, "mates are, indeed, for life. Or, rather, un-life."

Pip sat down on the floor, "I-... Um... Wait..."

"You know nothing of vampiric customs."

"No..." The male blinked.

Alicard sighed heavily. "Why must I always be the one to explain?" He questioned aloud, "Ask any inquiry, and I shall answer." He gritted his teeth. He hated this. He had just explained it all to the Police Girl a year earlier!

The prideful king, lowering himself to the role of a Sex-Ed. pamphlet? Pip smiled slightly at the thought before gulping. "Why have a mate when you can't have kids?"

"We procreate like a virus. We find a cell, or in our case, a human virgin, and then kill that cell, filling it with our own genetic material, in order to create more of us." Alucard said, bluntly.

Pip swallowed thickly, readying his next question, "Is Mignonette going to be... restless?"

"Very." The shark's grin was back.

"Since we... um... don't have kids... uh... what do we...?" The frenchman's cheeks were burning as brightly as his dead blood allowed him to.

The No-Life King found his sputtering hilarious, and he laughed loudly, "What do humans ejaculate, Captain?"

Pip hissed, "Quiet down!"

"Nothing changes in that department, but we are no longer virile. We cannot get a fertile human pregnant, and vampire females are unable to conceive."

The auburn-haired vampire stiffened, anger pumping through his veins. "... You're telling me all this because you're going to take Seras as a... mate, huh?"

Alucard frowned. So the male _did_ see him as a rival, after all.

"No."

Pip jerked in surprise, staring at the Nosferatu like he had grown another head, "But-"

He interjected smoothly, "The police girl... she is not a potential lover, let alone a mate."

"Is s-she like your daughter?"

"No... more of a... companion." Alucard tented his hands, "Besides, I desire humans, more than my own kind. Humans are quicker to jump into bed, and many do not require a relationship prior, or after."

Pip raised his brows in surprise, "Really? I thought y-"

"Hated humans? No... I hate weakness. But sex is not the time to show your weaknesses, now is it?"

The frenchman stood slowly, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"To show that I am no rival, and give you my blessing."

"Eh?!" Pip froze.

"I am her creator. I will always be that. I may not be her master, anymore, but I still gave her life. It is custom for a male to be blessed before taking a mate. Like a groom would ask the father of the bride for his permission, before proposing."

"What?!"

"I give you my permission to take Seras Victoria as your mate. It is what you want, no?"

"How do you know she'll say yes?" Pip was numb with all the new information he was receiving.

"I don't. You'll have to win her over. It would be a pity if you waited too long- her heat would pass, and she'd become her bashful self, once again."

"How long do I have?"

"It varies from female to female." Alucard said with a shrug.

Shadows engulfed Pip, and he was suddenly out in the hallway.

**888888888888**

Seras groaned.

What was wrong with her? She had been through 'heat' once, and she thought it would be milder, this time around.

But it only burned hotter, and she was itching for relief.

Hand creeping down her stomach, she bit her lip. _'It'll only take a minute, and it will help me sleep!' _reasoned with her normally-prudish self.

Her fingers slipped into her shorts, and she gasped.

Then her coffin opened.

Seras screamed, and smacked the intruder across the face.

Pip winced at the sting, but then became fixated on the smell of arousal.

"H-Hi, mignonette!" He grinned, trying to ignore the alluring scent.

The female's cheeks burned bright with embarrassment. Couldn't he smell it?! She could detect her own arousal, and it was strong.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

She sat up, baring her fangs. "Then why did you open it?"

She wasn't acting like herself. She wasn't prudish, sweet, or bashful. This woman was feisty, fiery, and oh-so appealing.

He bared his teeth, right back. "I was going to go grab a snack, and I thought you would like a bit to eat."

Seras sobered. Why was it that when Pip acted so angry with her, she felt a little warmer?

"I'd love something to eat."

She jumped from her coffin, inner demon purring at the proposition of being alone with the mercenary.

**888888888888**

**I'm going to make this a short story. No twenty-chapter abomination like my other stories, and certainly not a thirty-chapter shit-fest like my last fic.**

**Maybe eight or nine chapters? Ten at the very most.**

**That's the reason I'm rushing this plot.**

**-D.O.C**


End file.
